SCAR
by Supreme007
Summary: Dia terluka karena seseorang yang ia cintai, dan aku terluka karena dirinya yang mencintai orang lain. Dan aku berusaha menyembuhkan bekas luka di hatinya. TaoHan /TaoLu Tao-Luhan Krishan/KrisLu Kris-Luhan (just mentioned) Tao POV


**SCAR**

**Dia terluka karena seseorang yang ia cintai, dan aku terluka karena dirinya yang mencintai orang lain. Dan aku berusaha menyembuhkan bekas luka di hatinya. TaoHan /TaoLu Tao-Luhan Krishan/KrisLu Kris-Luhan (just mentioned) Tao POV**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt/comfort**

**Length : One shot**

**Warning : BL/Shonen-ai/Yaoi, OOC, AU. Don't like, don't read, don't bash!**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya untuk saat ini, mungkin di masa yang akan datang(?). FF ini didedikasikan bagi penggemar Yaoi / shonen. Don't forget to RnR. Enjoy juseyoo~**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa dia terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku. Yang benar saja, jangan bilang dia masih usia belasan. Usianya sudah mencapai 22 tahun. Terlalu tua untuk membeli sebuah topi berkarakter rilakkuma. Menggelikan. Tapi, terlihat lucu. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

"Tao, lihatlah! Lucu bukan?" Ia memakai topi barunya dan menunjukkan padaku dengan tingkah imutnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengerjapkan mata indahnya berkali-kali. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku terhipnotis dengan pesonanya. Pesonanya yang begitu memabukkan.

Aku? Bagaimana denganku?

Melihatnya melakukan tingkah lucu seperti itu aku hanya bisa menahan gairahku untuk tak mencumbunya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?

Atau kenapa aku tidak melakukannya?

Tentu, itu berarti aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Bukan seorang kekasih yang bisa menyentuhnya semauku.

Dia..

Sudah memiliki orang lain.

"Aku membeli satu lagi yang sama untuk Kris! Pasti dia suka!"

Ya. Kris. Kekasihnya bernama Kris.

"Itu bukan gayanya, ge.. Kenapa kau membelikan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan ia pakai? Seharusnya kau berikan apa yang ia suka.." Kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Menggeser duduknya hingga lebih rapat padaku. Ia menatapku. Dengan mata indahnya. Lagi-lagi aku terhipnotis. Oh damn! Bagaimana bisa ia begitu menarik dilihat dari jauh maupun dekat! Dan kenapa dia begitu…

Sempurna.

Ia memakaikan topi rilakkuma yang seharusnya diberikan untuk Kris di kepalaku. Ia tersenyum. Manis. Dan cantik.

"Wah, baby panda… Kau cocok sekali! Lain kali kau kubelikan yang sama!" Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan dan membelai dengan lembut topi rilakkuma yang bertengger manis di kepalaku. Menunjukkan senyum dan tawanya yang tak pernah pudar. Tak apa. Walaupun aku tak bisa memilikinya, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang hari membuatku ikut tersenyum. Berada di sampingku walaupun sekedar untuk bercerita tentang Kris, aku tak apa.

Sungguh.

Yang terpenting untukku adalah…

Kebahagiaannya.

Hari itu, aku tak bisa memahaminya. Aku tak lagi menemukan guratan senyum dan kerutan di sudut matanya ketika ia tertawa. Tak menemukan sesuatu yang bersinar lagi yang terpancar indah di wajahnya. Ia begitu pucat dan tak bersemangat. Seperti mayat hidup dengan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Hei! Apa yang terjadi pada angelku? Kenapa baru saja seminggu aku meninggalkannya ke Jepang, ia sudah mengalami perubahan yang sungguh drastis. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan nyeri di ulu dadaku.

Luhanku…

Dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Luhan gege…" Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati dia sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap kosong kearah jendela. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan matanya yang sembab menambah kesan menyedihkan di wajahnya. Aku menatapnya nanar. Ia tak mendengarkanku. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh kearahku sekedar mengetahui kalau aku sudah melakukan hal seperti ini hampir seharian. Tetap tak ada perubahan pada dirinya. Dan aku semakin khawatir padanya.

Aku mecoba membawa diriku mendekat ke tubuhnya. Ikut mendudukkan diriku pada ranjang empuknya. Merapikan rambut halusnya yang berantakan dan memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Meletakkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan ge. Apa kau juga? Aku sudah kembali. Dan hei, apa kau tahu? Aku diterima di universitas yang selama ini aku impikan! Kau tak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku?" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Aku ingat dulu ia selalu memujiku saat aku berhasil membuat game dan menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan impianku ke Jepang. Belajar membuat game yang hebat dan mendapatkan pekerjaan disana, yaitu salah satu perusahaan game terbesar di dunia. Dan karena support dari Luhanlah, aku berani berangkat ke Jepang. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit setengah hati melakukannya, karena itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Luhan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan kau bisa lihat sekarang, aku baru meninggalkannya seminggu, dia sudah seperti ini. Apa aku.. harus membuang kesempatanku demi mendampingi orang yang aku cintai?

"Luhan gege… Kumohon bicaralah.." Aku mulai putus asa. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali menatapnya nanar. Ia sama sekali tak ingin merespon perlakuanku. Tetap diam mematung sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"K-Kau tahu ge.. Aku akan pergi jauh dan sangat lama.. Aku.. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu gege.. Jadi kumohon, kau jangan seperti ini. Aku ingin kau seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya buat aku bahagia sebelum aku berangkat lagi ke Jepang.." Entah kenapa ini terdengar seperti rengekan. Yah, walaupun aku juga sudah dewasa dengan umurku yang sudah 19 tahun, aku tetaplah anak manja. Anak manja yang membuat Luhan selalu memanggilku baby panda.

Aku tahu, seberapapun aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Mungkin saja ia punya masalah yang sangat berat jadi ia juga butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya padaku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sentuhan lembut di jari telunjukku. Luhan menggenggamnya erat tapi tetap tak menunjukkan wajahnya padaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Apa? Dia menangis?

"Tao.. hiksss..Jangan pergi.." Hatiku sakit lagi. Mendengar suara tangisannya membuatku tak berdaya. Segera kurengkuh lagi tubuh rapuhnya. Kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakannya yang semakin lama semakin keras. Aku merenggangkan pelukannya sekedar untuk menatap wajahnya. Kutangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarku. Kuhapus semua air mata yang berani mengotori wajah cantiknya. Kucium kedua mata sembabnya agar ia berhenti menangis. Ia masih terisak, walaupun sudah tak sekeras tadi. Menatapku innocent dengan kedua mata indahnya.

"Ssshh gege. Aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu disini menemanimu. Disampingmu. Kumohon kau jangan menangis lagi, mengerti?" Kucoba kusunggingkan senyumku sambil terus mengusap lembut kedua pipinya. Basah dan lengket. Entah. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis seperti ini. Dan apa yang membuatnya hingga harus mengurung dirinya di kamar berhari-hari.

Luhan kembali memelukku. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Mungkin saja sekarang ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Ah entahlah. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya terlalu lama hanya akan membuatku sesak. Ah, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau Luhan mengetahui sendiri apa yang aku rasakan. Itu akan membuatku lebih baik.

"Temani aku tidur.." Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku tak percaya. Ia segera menarik tubuhku untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gelitik di perutku dan dengan debaran yang semakin keras di dada.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku ge. Aku akan mendengarkannya, seperti biasa.."

Kulihat ia tersenyum tipisdengan matamya yang sayu akibat banyak menangis. Telunjuknya menelusuri tiap inchi wajahku. Terasa geli dan nyaman. Ia memainkan jarinya menelusuri dahi, pipi, hidung, dan bibirku. Bibirku. Jari lentiknya berhenti di bibirku. Aku seperti susah menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Bibir ini, bolehkah aku menyentuhnya dengan bibirku?" A-apa? Apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan?

"mmmm, L-Luhan ge.." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidahku terasa kelu. Bukankah ini adalah impianku selama ini? Mencium bibir ranum itu dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaanku padanya. Ya. Aku…

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel di bibirku. Luhan menciumku. Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya hanya menempel saja. Tak ada pagutan, tak ada lumatan ataupun kecapan. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ia memancing perasaanku seperti ini? Apa aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin aku tak bisa mengendalikannya sendiri?

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga aku berada diatasnya sekarang. Melepaskan sentuhan di bibir tadi secara tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi dia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Dengan perlahan kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Menghapus jarak bibir kami lagi yang tadi sempat terlepas. Mencium penuh gairah bibir mungilnya dengan lumatan lembut tapi terkesan terburu-buru. Mengecap seluruh indera perasanya kedalam bibirku. Oh apa yang aku lakukan? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak merespon dan membalas apa yang barusan kulakukan. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Luhan yang terpejam. Aku mencoba melepaskan pagutan antara bibir kami. Tentu, aku merasa melakukan hal yang salah. Aku mencium seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih. Dan seseorang yang menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba sambil membuka kedua mata indahnya. Jarak wajahku dengannya yang masih sangat dekat dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi datar dari Luhan. Aku yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras. Apa maksud perkataannya? Berhenti? Apakah dia ingin aku melanjutkannya lagi?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan Luhan menarik tengkukku hingga bibir kami bertemu lagi. Tapi dengan kesan yang berbeda. Kali ini dengan berani ia melumat bibirku. Ini bukan sebuah penolakan.

Aku membalas memagut bibir mungilnya. Menikmati semua sensasi yang kami ciptakan berdua. Kurasakan tangan Luhan mulai bermain di kepalaku. Membelai dan mendorongnya lebih dalam ketika aku mulai menjilat, menggigit dan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

Cukup lama bibir ini bergelut dengan miliknya, pada akhirnya aku melepaskannya. Membiarkan Luhan menambah pasokan oksigennya, begitu juga denganku. Ia masih menutup matanya dengan nafas yang memburu. Kurebahkan tubuhku disampingnya dan kuusap bibirnya yang basah dan mengecupnya sekilas. Dia tersenyum tipis dan memelukku kembali. Kusandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku dan membelai rambut halusnya. Menciumnya berkali-kali agar dia merasa lebih tenang dalam pelukanku.

Ah.. Apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Maksudku, apa yang aku dan Luhan lakukan barusan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin melakukan hal ini padaku? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki Kris sebagai kekasihnya? Apa aku juga termasuk salah satu orang yang ia cintai? Ah tidak mungkin! Jangan berharap Zi Tao. lawanku dalam hati.

"Tidurlah, ge. Aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu.."

Beberapa hari ini aku mencoba untuk membuat mood Luhan kembali lagi. Walaupun dia sama sekali belum mau bercerita padaku apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini, tapi setidaknya ia mulai bisa tersenyum walaupun cuma sedikit. Mulai ingin membuka topik pembicaraan walaupun itu hanya percakapan biasa. Seperti membahas acara TV atau mengomentari gayaku yang semakin mendekat ke gaya harajuku. Japan wave? Aku terkikik. Dia bilang dia tidak suka gaya rambutku yang baru dan menyuruhku menggantinya. Baiklah. Kalau demi dirinya, aku akan melakukan apapun. Style rambut ini tidaklah penting jika ini untuk membuat Luhan merasa lebih nyaman denganku.

"Aku punya salon langgananku di mall yang biasa kita kunjungi. Ubahlah gaya rambutmu itu, mataku sakit melihatnya.." Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku hanya pasrah dan mulai merapikan lagi rambutku yang sudah aku tata rapi dari tadi pagi. Biarlah, aku senang jika Luhan menyentuhku seperti ini.

Ah.. Aku jadi ingat kejadian ciuman beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi entah Luhan maupun diriku tak ingin mencoba untuk membahasnya. Tapi yang aku lihat beberapa hari ini, Luhan seperti terus mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Apa karena setelah ini aku akan berangkat lagi ke Jepang? Oh baiklah, aku sedih jika mengingat itu. Mengingat hal yang akan membuat aku dan Luhan terpisah jarak dan waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah keluar dari salon langganan Luhan untuk mengganti gaya rambutku, Luhan sama sekali tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Aku menahan senyumku. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna di sepanjang hidupku.

Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang terpajang di etalase di sepanjang mall. Aku ikut memperhatikannya. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan ketika ia melihat barang yang lucu. Tak jarang ia juga menarik-narik kaosku untuk sekedar mampir ke toko itu dan melihat barang-barang yang Luhan sukai. Dasar bocah!

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang ini! Cocok denganmu! Kau pakai ya kalau kau sudah sampai di Jepang!" Ucapnya dengan nada manja. Hei..hei.. Baju itu. Kumohon ingatkan Luhan kalau aku sekarang sudah berusia 19 tahun!

"Ayolah ge, mana mungkin aku pakai baju seperti itu. Itu sangat kekanak-kanakan"

"Hei, kau ini masih kecil baby panda. Ah lihatlah ini sesuai denganmu! Gambar panda. Lucu sekali!" Ia menempelkan baju berwarna putih itu di tubuhku. Melihat apakah baju ini pas dan pantas. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia terlihat mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan menurunkan kedua alisnya tanda kecewa jika aku tak menuruti keinginannya. Ah baiklah. Sekali ini saja dan aku mengangguk lemah dengan memaksakan senyumku padanya.

"Yippi!" Ia melompat kegirangan, membuat pramuniaga toko itu menahan tawanya. Aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Luhan benar-benar memalukan. Sangat.

"Baiklah sekarang cepat gege bayar lalu pulang. Aku capek sekali…" Kulihat ia mengangguk semangat dan segera pergi menuju kasir. Tak butuh waktu lama, kami sudah membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan dan keluar dari toko. Luhan bersenandung riang di sepanjang jalan hingga tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berhenti bersenandung. Aku melihat kearahnya. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat dan tak lama setelah itu berubah menjadi sayu. Ia melemparkan belanjaannya di lantai dan berlari kencang meninggalkanku dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Memangnya apa yang Luhan lihat? Seketika aku menoleh kearah yang Luhan lihat barusan. Dan sekarang aku tahu, apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dan aku berani bertaruh, yang membuat Luhan seperti orang linglung dan gila belakangan ini adalah dia. Seseorang yang baru keluar dari toko perhiasan dengan menggandeng seorang wanita tinggi yang cantik dengan mesranya adalah Kris. Kris yang notabene nya adalah kekasih Luhan.

Kali ini aku mendengar Luhan menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Walaupun suara pancuran air terdengar mengguyur tubuhnya, tapi yang kudengar suara tangis Luhan lebih dominan. Beberapa kali aku mencoba mengetuk pintunya tapi tak dihiraukannya. Disini aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya. Cukup waktu itu saja dia mencoba berdiam diri selama berminggu-minggu di kamar, aku tak ingin Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim lagi.

Yang Luhan alami sekarang bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Kau bisa merasakan sendiri saat orang yang kau cintai selama ini mempunyai kekasih lain. Dan itu yang Luhan hadapi sekarang.

"Luhan ge cepat buka pintunya! Keluarlah!" teriakku dari luar. Tapi Luhan tak juga merespon apa yang aku katakan. Aku terus menggedor-gedor pintunya, dan perlahan aku tak mendengarnya menangis seperti tadi.

"Luhan ge kumohon keluar.. Kalau kau tak kunjung keluar, terpaksa aku mendobrak pintunya" Ucapku penuh perasaan khawatir. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Yang aku dengar hanya suara guyuran air dari shower. Aku semakin dihantui perasaan khawatir hingga kuputuskan untuk mendobrak pintunya.

"Baiklah aku dobrak!" Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu itu menggunakan lenganku dengan keras. Tiga, empat, lima dan enam kali akhirnya aku berhasil membuka paksa pintu itu dan menemukan Luhan basah kuyup karena guyuran air dengan tekanan cukup tinggi.

Dengan cepat aku menarik tubuhnya dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung disana. Kukeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Kudekap erat tubuh dinginnya agar ia merasa lebih hangat.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir ge.. Jangan lakukan ini lagi, kumohon.." ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Ia terisak dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku masih saja mencintainya padahal ia sudah jelas-jelas melukaiku.. Aku memang bodoh Tao! Aku bodoh terlalu mencintainya.." isaknya sembari menggigil kedinginan. Aku menatap intens wajahnya dengan pandangan sedih. Luhan sangat mencintai Kris, bahkan saat Kris dengan terang-terangan melukai perasaannya. Begitupun aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Ge, apapun itu tapi jangan sampai kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau juga harus memikirkan orang yang sayang padamu. Mama, baba, jiejie dan juga aku. Aku menyayangimu ge, aku mencintaimu.." Kulihat mata Luhan memerah karena banyak menangis. Setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku, ia mulai terdiam tapi tetap terisak.

"Aku tahu.. Bahkan sketch bookmu penuh dengan lukisan wajahku. Dan aku tahu kau suka memotretku diam-diam. Aku tahu diam-diam kau yang selalu membelikanku secangkir kopi secara rutin saat aku berada di kantin sekolah dulu waktu kita masih di high school. Walaupun kau tak pernah menunjukkannya, tapi aku tahu semua Tao-ya.. Kau membuatku semakin bersalah dengan mencintai Kris tapi tidak denganmu.." Lirih Luhan sambil mencengkeram kaosku. Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini Luhan gege mengetahui semua?

"Gege.."

"M-maafkan aku Tao.. Bahkan aku juga tidak pantas untuk disampingmu. Aku terlalu banyak melukai perasaanmu. Bahkan disaat sekarang, saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu, aku masih saja memikirkan Kris. Aku sangat jahat! Seharusnya aku tak mendekatimu seperti waktu aku pertama kali terluka karena Kris, itu hanya membuatmu semakin sakit.. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi karenaku.." Luhan masih betah mencengkeram kaosku. Ia menangis terlalu banyak hingga ia pun tak bisa mengontrol nafasnya. Aku menatapnya nanar. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar.

"Ge, apapun yang terjadi padamu, mau kau membalas perasaanku ataupun tidak sama sekali, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menjauhimu. Karena aku akan semakin sakit jika jauh darimu.. Tak apa ge, aku akan selalu mencintaimu tak peduli kau akan membalas ataupun tidak. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku." Terangku sampai aku tak sadar jika aku menitikkan air mata. Ini begitu emosional. Aku hanya tak menduga jika aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin Luhan gege tidak terluka lagi.

"T-Tao.." Luhan menatapku kaget. Dengan segera ia menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menatapku intens saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Yakinku sembari mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya lagi dan mengusap wajahnya lembut yang basah karena air mata. Kupaksakan senyumku walaupun terlihat menyedihkan.

"A-aku akan mencobanya, Tao-ya.."

"Apa maksud gege?"

"Mencoba menerimamu. Aku akan mencoba membuka hati untukmu. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan terpuruk karena Kris menghianatiku. Kau mau kan membantuku?" Aku terhenyak. Luhan bicara apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Gege, jangan memaksakan diri. Sungguh aku tak apa."

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya untukku?" Ucapnya sambil melengkungkan alisnya sedih. Aku menggeleng cepat dan menangkupkan tanganku ke wajah mungilnya.

"B-bukan begitu.. aku ingin sekali ge, tapi-"

"Maka bantulah aku. Bantulah aku menyembuhkan lukaku. Hanya kamu yang bisa, tidak ada orang selain kamu Tao-ya" Kami terdiam sejenak. Aku menatap dalam-dalam iris matanya. Tidak ada keraguan yang tersirat di dalamnya, dan aku mencoba mulai meyakinkannya sekali lagi. Aku tak ingin ia menyesal dengan keputusannya.

"Gege sungguh-sungguh ingin mencobanya?"

Kulihat Luhan mengangguk tulus. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mendekap tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Kurasakan ia menggosok punggungku pelan. Ini amat bahagia, bahkan aku masih berfikir ini hanya mimpi. Tapi perasaan hangat yang menjalar di tubuhku membuatku sadar, jika ini nyata. Ternyata usahaku selama ini berbuah hasil yang manis.

"Ge, aku mencintaimu…amat mencintaimu… jadi tetapkan hatimu padaku, aku akan membahagiakanmu…."

"Aku tahu.. Aku yakin akan bahagia denganmu.."

**Epilogue**

"Selamat pagi my baby panda!" Teriakan lembut itu berhasil menyadarkan alam bawah sadarku. Tapi tubuh ini entah mengapa masih belum ingin bergerak, mata ini belum ingin terbuka sekedar untuk melihat seseorang yang menarik selimutku. Seberkas cahaya menerpa wajahku, sehingga mau tak mau aku membuka mataku yang bengkak karena mengantuk. Kulihat seseorang bertubuh kecil itu membuka tirai dan jendela kamarku. Ia membalikkan badan menghadapku sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum sambil menyipitkan mata karena biasan cahaya matahari.

Aku mencoba mendudukkan tubuhku sambil mencoba membuka mataku yang masih menyipit. Pria itu berjalan kearahku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhku. Duduk di pangkuanku sambil mencium pipiku.

"Selamat pagi sayang, aku mencintaimu.." Ucapnya lembut, seakan menghangatkan hatiku. Siapa sangka dia akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini setiap pagi. Bisa kau tebak? Benar, dialah Xi Luhan. Orang yang sangat aku cinta. Seseorang yang dulu terluka karena cintanya dikhianati oleh ah jangan sebutkan namanya.

Sekarang. Bisa kau lihat sendiri. Betapa hebatnya seorang Huang Zitao meluluhkan hati seorang Xi Luhan. Bahkan ia tak sekalipun ingin berpisah denganku. Terlebih saat aku mengikuti kuliah, tak henti-hentinya ia mengirim pesan lewat line hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanku, apa yang sedang kulakukan dan sebagainya. Sepulang kuliah, ia menyambutku dengan ceria, menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan bermanja-manja padaku.

Jadi, bagaimana aku tidak bahagia jika orang yang aku cintai membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang aku harapkan. Ide membawanya ikut ke Jepang ternyata tidak buruk. Malah menguntungkan bagi kami. Kami bisa saling mengekspresikan cinta kami satu sama lain tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan kita. Dan tentu membawanya jauh-jauh dari seseorang yang menyakitinya, dan aku akan menjaga Luhan dan membuat Luhan bahagia. Yah itu janjiku padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang.." Ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah cantiknya sambil memajukan bibirku. Ia mencubit bibirku dan berlari menjauh dariku.

"Kau bau, Zitao… mandi dulu baru kau bisa menciumku sepuasmu!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa mengejek. Aku tersenyum geli sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Jangan bilang karena sifat kekanakannya kalian menyangkanya polos. Dia sudah berumur 24 tahun sekarang.

Dan ini sudah sekitar dua tahun kami tinggal bersama di Jepang. Banyak hal dan kenangan yang kami ukir disini. Dan Jepang menjadi saksi cinta kami berdua.

.

.

**The End**

**Pasangan Tom and Jerry di dunia nyata ini aku bikin menjadi pasangan romantis disini. Hehehe. Author selalu suka sama moment mereka. Mereka akrab satu sama lain, tak jarang mereka saling bully-bullyan. Lucu deh pokoknya ^^ Dan dari sini keliatan jiwa anak-anak Luhan muncul ke permukaan. xD**

**Author harap readers suka dengan ceritanya. Kalo suka tinggal RnR aja. Wkwkwk. Author selalu baca review kalian, tapi gak tahu kenapa buka FFn lewat laptop author susah banget, selalu gak connect ke internet, tapi kalo buka situs lain bisa. Ada yang tahu kenapa?**

**Thanks to all readers, TaoLu / TaoHan shipper, adakah? kkkkk**


End file.
